


【DV】梦行示兆

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3dv - Freeform, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 漫长的告别也许不是从此刻开始。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【DV】梦行示兆

1

维吉尔听见手表开始计时，蓝光照亮烧成灰烬的客厅。他走进去，左拐，绕过吱呀作响的木板和碎裂餐桌在母亲身前停留。他在那站了一会儿，最终忍住触碰她的欲望。  
他应该带一束花。集市上的康乃馨开得漂亮，她会喜欢柔软的粉红色。  
维吉尔是非法的时间穿梭者，好在他并不张扬，两点一线往返于当下和未曾亲历的噩梦。他开始对刺鼻鲜血和焦糊味视若无睹，代价是醒来总有灼烧感哽在喉咙。他居无定所，旅行装置成为生活乃至身体的一部分，在焦虑失控时灌他安宁：它带来的红色是冰冷的。  
“对不起，妈妈。”他说。  
他其实不确定她是否还完整。他记得她温柔慈爱的眉眼，柔软的金发，偶尔沾上面粉或香辛料的手指，她为他穿衣洗漱，教他如何将自己收拾体面。仪容不是为了他人，是为你自己，她说，整洁会带来舒适。要学会爱自己，好吗？

维吉尔的长裤溅满血，到头来他既没能保持长久清洁，也没有学会如何爱自己。屋顶漏进夜色，他抬头看，今晚没有月亮。  
“我该怎么做？”他问她，“我应该上楼去吗？”  
没有人回答。坍塌时手表正发出一声蜂鸣，他猛地坐起，回到现实的失重感令他干呕。他跌跌撞撞扑进洗漱间，水管里没有热水，维吉尔蜷缩起来，让浴缸里的水淹没头顶。他的胃纠缠挤压，酸液倒流腐蚀喉管和上颚。他赶在吐出晚饭前把装置擦洗干净，收好。

灰烬气味没有散去。他用冷水扑脸，抹掉咳出的唾液与灰尘。他心疼自己的晚饭钱，肉食罐头价格不菲，现在难得的蛋白质摄入全打了水漂。他的肠胃吐空，怯生生地低低鸣叫。  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔恶狠狠地说。

睡前他喝许多冷水充饥，最终成功令自己胆汁上涌。现在他不仅饥饿、疲惫，还很渴。

2

蒙杜斯通知他下午三点在人事部集合，擦干净肩章皮靴，务必带一张整齐严肃仪表。维吉尔提前两小时熨烫制服外套，出门前洗漱、穿戴整齐，仪态庄重像迎接总理视察，最后同事小声对他说是欢迎新人。他在门边站定，眼前男人套在凌乱得夸张的外勤夹克里，银色头发没来得及修剪，遮得轮廓全是阴影。他见维吉尔进来，腿一并拢立正说久闻您名声，时间修复者中的传说原来如此年轻，一边虚以委蛇地伸出手作热情姿态。  
维吉尔听见自己牙根咯咯作响，不必如此拘礼，他说，我也对您的行事早有了解……但丁特遣队长。

他们在镜头前礼貌地握一握手，手套下各自捏得对方骨骼滑动。蒙杜斯调他回来协助作业，尤其指名队伍精英相互合作，现在部门里一半人垫脚等着看笑话。维吉尔在心中诅咒上司五百四十一遍，表面仍不动声色，甚至礼貌地允许兄弟分享自己住所——他也确实没地方住，正发愁露宿街头还是出卖色相去租老女人的公寓。

晚上他们就打了一架，好在提前推开餐桌茶几，结果不过是两人各自青紫小半边脸颊，只是过程实在上不得台面：他和小时候一样被骑着按在地上，也回过神猛踹但丁腹部。维吉尔闻见他脏兮兮的外套上粘着机油、果酱和没能洗净的血，皮革手套扼住他的喉咙。

“我还担心认不出你，结果你哪里也没变。”但丁说。他有点流鼻血，滴滴答答掉在维吉尔脖子和衣领上。兄长拿对方上衣擦拭，他便顺势揍一拳让人也挂了彩，随即开启更难解难分狼狈不堪的第二局。最后部里来电话，新的任务明天上午就来，务必嘱托各位休养生息以饱满姿态应对。维吉尔推开但丁肩膀说好的，了解，我一定传达，挂断电话就被摔在墙上发晕好几秒。这回是口袋里的手机响起。

“要打去训练室打。”邻居说，“还是你们在乱搞？暴力倾向？”  
免提音量震慑力不俗，两人当即闭了嘴，默默收拾满地狼籍一边向浴室里去。洗完但丁探出头来：“我没衣服穿。”

维吉尔扔一套睡衣给他，做下标记无论如何不肯再丢进同一个洗衣篮里了。

3

闹铃响起时维吉尔照例向身边摸索，才发现自己趴在地上，床单和额头边刺痛告知昨晚发生过的事。他慢慢爬起来，深呼吸，忍着反胃喝了点剩余的水，慢慢挪进浴室去捡传送装置。之前他不小心摔过一次，边角磕碰出裂纹，现在他小心翼翼捧它裹在衣服里，手表抵着掉漆花纹，恭敬地把它摆放在床边。

这只传送器他用了很久，几乎可以说是他私有的。部门里默许修复者改造他们的仪器，有人在上面贴纸，有人每次出行前必对它洗礼：带出当然不允许。但丁的那只要更旧一些，边框和他的摩托颜色一致。维吉尔自己拿的标准款式，也从未动过标记的念头，很多人因此错认它是商店里的普通魔方。手表是强制配发的，敢动手脚的都被技术部骂过。

维吉尔偶尔想念一日三餐的日子。食堂提供热牛奶咖啡，早上能吃到嫩煎蛋配松饼浇上大滩蜜糖。他雷打不动吃三样菜，但丁笑他不变通，永远在桌边吃加双份芝士的披萨。他们有十分钟消食余裕，之后各自到岗等待传送。

“衣领擦一擦。”蕾蒂的声音从耳机里传来，“别把现代食物带进中世纪，他们还不需要过早接触垃圾食品。”

“我还没有喝可乐呢？”但丁回答。曾经有人私带饮料，罗马士兵因而早一千多年品尝到咖啡因滋味。此梗也随行动手册一起广为流传；后来可怜人被洗了脑，不知道为什么总有人拿可乐取笑他。  
广播台惯例朗读行动注意事项，维吉尔把仪器擦干净，握在手里。

“唉。”他听见但丁说，“别人捅的篓子却要我们收拾，这都是什么破事啊。”

现在他拉开窗帘，眯着眼打量街对面商店是否开业。一只澳洲小兔猼跳下推车，连带滚落许多新鲜苹果，店主边喊边打。他还剩些钱，只是总要精打细算，吃上新鲜蔬菜早成奢望。维吉尔撕掉指甲边缘的小刺，想了想，还是穿上外套出门。

“加上怀表我可以多卖你一点。”老板说。  
“怀表不卖。”  
对方点点头。维吉尔拿过塑料袋，在等车的时候把衣领拉高。他的手表绝不可见人，怀表这类原始装饰便成为唯一的计时工具，那是他在地摊上买的，只要几枚硬币。回到住所后他打开表壳，把钱包里的照片叠成小块塞进去。  
“我该怎么做，妈妈？”他低声问。

照片里的女人静静微笑着，并不说一句话。

4

时间穿梭技术兴起于约百年前，最开始它被归类为娱乐产业，富人们支付昂贵费用以亲眼目睹那些史诗发生。后来技术失控，成百上千的历史节点被篡改，政府也一并收回所有使用权着手修改——这并非易事，据不完全统计仅有记录的死于时间流冲击人员便上万。  
“人类倾向于依靠已知的、充满安全感的过去，而那些危险被记忆美化。”行动手册开头句印载，“然而只有现实是我们活着的地方，人类只应该，也只能活在当下。”

被捕的违法修改者受提取记忆，历史原本的面貌公布，时间修复者负责将其恢复原状。影响历史的可能是一只猫的生死，花盆的坠落与否，拿到的冰淇淋有没有撒上坚果糖霜，它以一种不合逻辑的美妙扭曲成结，连接数十亿人共有的过去未来。他们需要做的是合上那块拼图。

“它什么时候来？”但丁问。他正抚摸一只圆肚子橘猫，挠得喉咙呼噜噜满地打滚。维吉尔说五分钟，一边站起，把手表重新系紧。  
“她也是要死的。”他说。

但丁松开手。橘猫跑向马路。他们都看见车辆驶来，房屋窗户禁闭，无人听见燃气泄露或电磁炉异样响声。被修改的这一天风和日丽，现在他们要令它恢复原状。  
“十秒钟。”维吉尔开始计时。  
但丁迅速依记忆打碎玻璃。司机边咒骂边检查漏气车胎，麻雀从电线杆上惊起。  
“五秒钟。”  
橘猫站在路中央。  
“一秒钟。”  
短路发生。

他们一同抬头看屋顶被爆炸掀至高空，将碎裂砖瓦抛洒得满地都是。目击者开始尖叫，油箱汨汨流淌引发新一轮大火，但丁慢慢把设备收起卷好，跨过路障朝动物尸体走去。铁片击穿她胸膛，小小的心脏已经停止跳动。  
“我会折寿的。”他嘟哝着。

维吉尔在塌缩结束后睁眼。完美的行动，技术员祝贺道，至少三百九十一人的历史部分得到复原。他谢过他，和但丁并排去等电梯。  
“吃口香糖吗？”但丁问。  
他接了一条。口香糖是葡萄味的，很甜。  
“我以为你一贯喜欢草莓口味。”  
但丁耸耸肩说卖光啦，这几天部门压力大，谁都趁休息时间买东西嚼嚼。电梯还没有来。他站着吹泡泡，手里随便折叠包装纸当小兔子玩。

“要是我们被送去妈妈那里怎么办？”他问。  
“修复者不会触碰自己的历史。”维吉尔回答，“那里也没什么能修改的了。”  
“你没有想过？”  
“没有。”

但丁耸耸肩，在电梯里终于折好一只歪歪扭扭的纸鹤。后来维吉尔在衣领里发现它。

5

但丁做他长期搭档，平日里和他争吵斗殴，也乖乖分担水电费采买食物。维吉尔在客卧铺一张行军床，他也大大咧咧把自己往上一抛。早上他们挤洗漱间，晚上倒永远是但丁先洗干净：维吉尔总要迟一个小时回家。年轻人倚在门框上，边吃苹果边看老哥在玄关蹬鞋。  
“去哪儿啦？”  
“有事。”维吉尔说。  
但丁嗤嗤地笑。甚至懒得搪塞一下？他揶揄道，也没躲维吉尔扔在他脸上的外套。外面多半在下雨，袖口是湿的，长下摆溅许多泥水。他把外套挂起来，回头时维吉尔正在看他。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
对方盯着地板。“我看见一只旅鸽。”他说，“灰绿色的，站在电线杆上。”  
但丁努力思考这是不是一个笑话。维吉尔和他对视，看起来一样茫然。  
“旅鸽。”他说。

维吉尔也许叹了口气。忘记它，他说。

6

房间很暗。火将地面烧得坑坑洼洼，教人分辨不出哪簇灰是地毯。维吉尔从书柜上勉强抽出一本没烧干净的纸本，用手擦了擦，吹去木屑碎片和火星。那大概是一本童话书，残留的颜色很明亮。他捧着书走到母亲身边坐下。他还记得母亲为他读睡前故事，以往他难以入眠，母亲便在热牛奶后摊开书本。想听什么呢？她会问，轻轻抚摸男孩的脸颊。  
您拿到什么书我就听什么。

维吉尔翻开书页。它被烧得薄而脆，轻轻拨动就要裂成粉末。他看到上面依稀有蜡笔涂画的痕迹，已经看不出字体图案。

“从前有只鸭子，名叫杰米玛。”他读道，“杰米玛最近很不开心，因为农场的主人不让她孵自己的蛋。”  
杰米玛是只傻鸭子，她遇见狐狸，以为对方真心实意要让她安心孵蛋，谁曾想对方只是想烹饪肥嘟嘟的烤鸭。那些蛋最后也没能孵化——赶来救援队的农场狗吞下了它们。他握着母亲的手，看书页上杰米玛摇摇摆摆前行，为狐狸先生带来洋葱和迷迭香。他的手并不热，然而掌心里的手指更冰凉，僵硬得无法弯折。  
“杰米玛毫不怀疑，她没有想到，洋葱和香草是煎蛋的材料啊。”

剩下的纸张已经无法分辨。杰米玛会识破狐狸先生的谎言吗？如果她心知肚明，又为何甘愿做无用功，仅仅是为维持孕育生命的假象？母亲为他念的故事总有美好结局，小熊会重获丢失的苹果，勤劳善良的獾子一家熬过了寒冬。他静静地坐着，听见火焰烧穿屋顶，灰烬落在她的金发上。

“晚安，妈妈。”他说。  
他吻一下她的手。

7

但丁打开笔记本电脑。显示屏亮起，他点开监控软件，调整记录到三天前晚上十点。

维吉尔从走廊一闪而过。他步伐沉稳而快，按下仪器储存室密码。四十五分钟后他出来，神色较进入前平静一些，衣物也没有过分凌乱。但丁接着查看过去一周的监控录像，维吉尔都在相同时间出现消失。

这个摄像头是他自己安装的。但丁不知道在此之前是否有人曾察觉到维吉尔的秘密，对一些原因不明的调离处分倒略有耳闻。维吉尔去了哪里？他独自一人回到过去又做了什么？如果他改变哪怕一丝时间线，观测部门不可能没有发觉，而兄长熟练到清楚监控探头的视野范围。总不能是他习惯在仪器前冥想。

但丁舀起一勺冰淇淋。他没必要过早揭穿，而这也许会成为不错的谈判筹码——这么想着，他咽下一大口果酱。

8

但丁站在草坪上，水池边有洗好樱桃，他犹豫要不要拿一个。过于普通的环境让他有点不自在。这段时间属于一个皱巴巴衬衣的男人。他花费毕生积蓄换来一次回到过去的机会，救起哮喘发作的母亲。之后他被判七年，财产没收，还要洗脑子让他忘记自己曾经使用过时间穿梭设备。但丁试图从维吉尔的神色里看出些异样，后者转头看看他，嘴唇抿紧。  
“这项任务或许不需要两个人。”他说。  
“嫌我累赘了？”

他们从窗外看见那个失魂落魄的男人慢慢走近，干瘦的脸上涌现出一丝希望：他带了药来。但丁在他准备踏进院子的那一刻猛冲上去，一把将他扑倒在地按住男人的嘴。“你被捕了，但不是现在。”他说，维吉尔则撬开对方手指拿出那管医疗喷雾。生产日期很新，大约是启程前刚买的。  
“求你，”男人说，“我真的不能失去她……我求求你们，她没有错，她应该活下去……她是个好人啊，先生，我求求您，错的是我，您救救她吧！她不该死啊！”他开始挣扎，哭嚎着，哀求修复者不要夺走母亲的生命。“让她活下来吧，她不该死啊！！！”他紧紧拽住维吉尔的裤腿，“我求求您，先生，您救救妈妈吧……我什么都愿意做……她才三十七岁……”

在喊声惊动旁人前但丁迅速打昏他。维吉尔踢开桎梏，听见女人从楼梯边摔落，挣扎着试图推开家门呼救。他们一起注视那扇门震动。  
“她要死了。”但丁说。  
他向前迈出一步而维吉尔拦住他。女人的咳嗽变得尖锐绝望，他的手也微微颤抖。  
“你改变不了任何事。”维吉尔说，“别给自己找不痛快。”  
门不再晃动。  
但丁甩开对方冲上去，厨房窗户留了一条缝，他从那里迅速翻进屋内。女人还剩最后一口气，手指痉挛地扯着衣领。“你会没事的，”他握住她的手，“马上就结束了。”

她看着他，嘴唇微弱地开合。但他无能为力。他向她道歉，双手紧紧握住扭曲的手指，许诺痛苦会过去。他跪下来，看着她双眼慢慢暗淡，终于吐出最后一口气。她的头发上还粘着棉絮，有洗衣粉和柔顺剂的味道。

但丁为她合眼。这时她还温热着。  
“她死了。”他说。

维吉尔站在门边。“别代入自己。”他说，“站起来。”  
他垂着眼，看起来像是准备好挨上一拳，然而但丁只是一言不发地走开。这一天他们没有再说话。

9

“我很想念你。”他说，“我今天见到一位和你差不多高的女性，棕色头发，穿棉布上衣和针织衫。”他顿了顿，又说：“她死于哮喘。”

母亲平卧在地。维吉尔抱着膝盖，从花束里折下一只插在她的头发里。康乃馨淋过水，花瓣柔软娇嫩，失去光泽的金色发丝因此添一些生气。  
“但丁不应该做这个任务，他的代入感太强了。”他说，“他一定想到了你。如果我……”

他最终什么也没有说。

10

维吉尔推门回来。但丁在客厅等他，抱着手臂。“又有事？”他问。  
“知道了就不必再问。”他回答，脱下外套准备回房间。但丁看着他；他的头发很长了，眼睛被刘海遮得看不清。

“我以为你至少会想起别的事。”  
“我告诉过你不要代入。”维吉尔说，已经表现出不耐，“去睡觉，但丁。”

他嗤笑一声。“只是在想你有没有试过回去救她。”他笑着摇摇头，眼神是冷的：“既然你已经离开过那么多次……告诉我，你回到过去都做了些什么？”  
“你累了，但丁。”  
“我知道我在说什么，回答我，维吉尔。”他说，“你是不是看着妈妈去死？”

11

镜子好像破裂开，因为他摸到玻璃碎片，还有沐浴露、瓷砖片和血。自始至终维吉尔没有开口，场面滑稽得像个蹩脚笑话。  
“冷静下来了吗？”他问。

但丁又揍了他一拳，后者被打得偏过头去，艰难地伸手擦擦鼻血。花洒被碰开，两人都淋得湿透。维吉尔说得对，他错误的感同身受把自己激成一只豪猪，到处都是尖刺留下的洞眼划痕——原本他只是想问他到底去了哪。可他就是气不过：维吉尔怎么能如此冷静？他谈论母亲像谈论一株漂亮的风信子，也许谢了，言语中满是疏离的惋惜。他不肯放开维吉尔的领子，逼他看着自己眼睛。

“你使用仪器了对不对，你他妈的到底去了哪里？”他们凑得太近，声音震得两人鼓膜嗡响，“回答我！”  
“这与你无关。”  
“你有能力做到。没有人会揭发你——该死的你从什么时候开始？半年前？一年？两年？整整两年你没有想过救她？”  
“松手，但丁。”  
“告诉我你为什么没有救她，维吉尔！你是不是看着她去死！”

维吉尔甩了他一耳光，他下手极重，但丁感到耳边疼痛蔓延。  
“你以为我无动于衷？”他咬牙切齿，“你以为，我会乐于见证她的死亡？你以为我没有想过救她？”他在发抖，也许是冷，“她的死亡不可逆转，但丁，我们在诞生前就已经失去她了。你的幻想真是愚不可及。”  
“什么意思？”但丁说，“你在说什么？”

维吉尔深吸一口气。他仍在愤怒，只不过矛头对准自己。他甩开但丁的手。  
“我被政府收养。在那之后。蒙杜斯为我签署协助赡养协议，很长一段时间算我的代理监护人。”他说，“在我十二岁的时候，他给我看过一份文件。”

文件袋并不厚，盖了许多批注印章，蒙杜斯拿出时上面落了一层灰。他把它抽出来，递给男孩，说：“打开它。”

那是一份签好字的任务计划书，内容仅为消除一个因历史修改而存活的人类。简单得难以置信。她拥有家庭，生养一对孩童，过普通的生活。维吉尔在文件里看见母亲的照片，那时她还是少女，头发不长，微笑时腼腆得不自然。他抬头看成年人。  
“你的母亲，”蒙杜斯说，“原本应该在十九岁的车祸中死去，那时你父亲正在执行一项长期任务，因此与她相识甚至产生感情。他干预了她的时间线，之后又和她结婚生子。听起来多美满，是不是？”

维吉尔张大了嘴。

“这难以接受，但你必须听下去。当局很久以后才了解到情况，他们也试图弥补，可是其他方案的代价都太昂贵——我们承担不起更大的时间波动。自从时间紊乱以来，世界每秒都在变动。你出门前告别的姐妹可能下一秒就会消失，朋友会不记得你姓名，百科全书上从没有存在过名为哺乳动物的生物。我们承担不起。在现有的基础上，我们只能这么做。文件是我签署的，你可以恨我。”

“她不得不死？”

“是的。她不得不死。她的死亡无法挽回。我们早在数十年前就已经失去她。之后度过的每一天，不过是我们同她作的漫长告别。”

他盯着白纸上的字。已成功消除目标，任务圆满结束，底下附一张火灾现场的照片。他记得那时才下午三点，天却完全漆黑看不见一点光。  
“我能把这张照片留下吗？”他小声问。  
得到允许后他把它抽出来。照片被放大过，母亲的头发和阳光溶成一团。他突然很难过，于是将照片贴在胸口，躲进洗手间哭了。

“我救不了她。”维吉尔说，“你说得没错，我只能看着她去死。我什么也做不了。”  
他的头发往下滴水，整个人看起来像可怜的落水的狗，捂着脸，声音发闷发沉。水还在落，没有人想去关掉它。原本他脸上挂着血，现在被热水冲干净，整个人却惨白。但丁掰开他的手指，他也不抵抗。

他们在水流中接吻。但丁撬开他牙关，舌尖舔过上颚和柔软舌尖，偶尔划破新伤口加入腥味。他们在呼吸时共享同一份悲伤，当它被热水融化，内里的疼痛却挥之不去。维吉尔的嘴唇破了口子。但丁向下咬他喉结。

“我救不了她。”他喃喃道。  
“那么闭嘴。”但丁说。

他拉开维吉尔上衣。兄长罕见地顺从，一言不发任凭他摆布。不用再说什么了。  
他捅进去时维吉尔低低地叫一声。他没有刻意压制声音，只是永远显得克制而忍耐，任凭但丁卖力干他。“她要是知道会怎么想？”他说，声音已经碎裂柔软。但丁亲吻他，让他咽下剩余话语。  
“她已经不在了。”他低声说，“所以你尽可以叫大声点。”  
维吉尔颤抖地嗤笑。

12

离开前他发起高烧，不停咳嗽，鼻腔被水塞住。维吉尔挣扎着把自己裹进毛毯里，他出了很多汗，衣服已经湿透贴在身上，双腿发冷而额头滚烫。他没有食欲，晚饭是两片感冒药。高热让他耳鸣头晕，他慢慢让自己躺好，紧紧搂着枕边的仪器。期间他几次反胃，中途终于没忍住又吐光胆汁。灰绿色的苦味变得熟悉。他半梦半醒地缩在床上，又渴又饿，翻身时不小心启动了仪器。

他被丢在家里。他还在发烧，手臂没有力气，只能一点一点向前爬。火烤得他很热，他以为自己会融化在地上。他挣扎着挪动身体，把脸贴在母亲的手背上。那很凉，他感到安稳。  
他伸手抱住她，闭上眼，就这样沉沉睡去。

13

“你这么做多久了？”  
他想不起具体时间，回过神来已经成为习惯。他说：“数年。”

但丁从衣服下摆伸手摸他胸膛。频繁穿梭时间的人心跳会变慢，这是生理时间紊乱的前兆。维吉尔的心跳不快，但他的皮肤很温暖，泵出的血液有按时流经身体角落。他把他拉进怀里，脸贴在露出的脖颈边上。他听见动脉规律搏动，人在呼吸，他的肺缓慢起伏。维吉尔懒得搭理他，很快就睡着了。

但丁想他们从后面看来长得一模一样。

维吉尔惯常系手表的腕骨更细一些，像没发育开的树枝，上面生长着细长的叶。他一定很早就开始工作。但丁以一种扭曲的姿势完全搂抱住他，让他们腿和手臂都叠在一起，他被捂得很热，维吉尔在被窝里挣了一下。上一次他们睡在同一张床的时候父亲还在，他记得他出差回来，买了毛毯和一袋漂亮的苹果。他和母亲在客厅低声说什么，偶尔笑笑。那些苹果被洗干净摆在盘里。  
他想起那些樱桃。它们会在水里一直泡着，泡得烂了，泡到和整碗水化成一片。那个男人已经被洗完脑，眼神很呆滞。

他慢慢睡着。维吉尔身上有和他相同的沐浴露气味，这让他感到安心。

14

他从床上爬起来开灯。天还没有亮，他又想吐，喝完剩下的药以后接着睡。隐约里他听到窗外有人唱歌。原本他楼上住了个寡妇，看上去精神有些问题，但为人很和善。她儿子几年前出车祸死了。她在阳台晾晒时会唱歌，声音沙哑。

有一天维吉尔上楼时遇见她，她问他是否愿意上楼坐坐。她的表情很拘谨，甚至带了点哀求，好像他的点头是什么昂贵的赏赐。维吉尔看见她买了面粉和鸡蛋，衬衫浆洗得很干净。

他说好。寡妇高兴地领他上楼去，为他端来热茶和曲奇饼干，不停地劝他吃喝，当晚又留他吃晚饭。维吉尔想他那时大概两天没有进食。他没钱，每天喝冷水和剩一点底的糖浆。那天桌上摆满盘碟，寡妇煎了几个鸡蛋，瓷碗里装满热汤和浓稠的麦片粥，她不停在锅铲和餐桌前来回，看他沉默地狼吞虎咽，对那些菜肴照单全收。她买来的菜被吃个精光。将它们全端上桌后她坐在他对面的椅子上，托着脸笑眯眯地看他，眼里满是让人心酸的慈爱。  
维吉尔不敢抬头看她，好在女人并不在意。“多吃点。”她说，“唉，您饿坏啦。”

她伸手想要抚摸他的脸颊，却突然在空中停住，像是察觉到这样是唐突而冒犯的，于是垂下来拍拍肩膀。维吉尔以为她会谈些有关她儿子的话题，但她什么也没有说。她似乎就专程想请维吉尔吃一顿饭，因为他住在她楼下，又是个年轻人。他只能尽力使自己吃饱让她舒服一些。这顿饭让他们都难过，但填饱了维吉尔的肚子。  
临走时她把剩下的饼干都塞给他。

之后他又遇见她几次。最近她没怎么出现，邻居说她从阳台掉下来，摔断了脖子。亲戚已经把她接走了。她是个普通人，也不会有孩子倾家荡产改变她的人生。

维吉尔临走前在她门前站了一会儿。有人开门出来倒垃圾，问他有什么事。房东转手速度很快。  
“没事。”他说。透过门缝他能看见一点餐厅原本的模样，现在那个夜晚只有他记得。他转身下楼离开。

15

但丁在沙发上吃冰淇淋。维吉尔洗完澡出来，滴着水，眯着眼走到厨房煮咖啡。他穿的上衣被洗衣机洗得变形，松松垮垮搭在身上。他踩着拖鞋，但没穿裤子。  
“前面有人打电话给你。”  
“嗯。”

他绕到维吉尔身后抱住他。除洗发水外还有薄荷牙膏的气味，他不是很喜欢薄荷，和维吉尔争执则没必要。他摸摸他干燥的一片皮肤，把嘴唇贴上去。维吉尔毫无反应，一边回电话一边给咖啡加奶，我知道了，他说，好的，嗯，我明白。但丁最终咬下去，他也挂断电话。

“这样我的澡就白洗了。”他说。  
“谁管你啊。”

他搂得很紧，维吉尔撑着桌面的手臂有点发抖，热乎乎地带点沐浴露气味。但丁磨蹭他大腿，黏黏糊糊地吻他舔他。做到一半的时候维吉尔手机又响，他想伸手去接，被但丁一把按住。他们僵持了好一会儿，铃声不知疲倦，维吉尔的腿有些挺不住，但丁动作太快了。最后他趴在桌上，把气喘匀以后才按亮屏幕。  
“我要出去一趟。”他说。  
“又有事？”

他爬起来往卧室走，过几分钟就穿戴整齐去玄关穿鞋，但丁忍不住想他到底处理干净没有。走之前他像想起什么似的停了一步，说：“晚安，但丁。”  
他以前从不说这话。  
门关上。但丁回卧室睡觉。

半夜他被电话吵醒，蕾蒂叫他来部门一趟，因为维吉尔被抓了。

16

第二天起床时维吉尔感觉好一些，他把行李收拾好，还破天荒地吃了早餐。他把钥匙还给房东，拎着包去车站等车。天气很热，许多人撑起雨伞，女士用古典样式的手帕挥去汗水。他开始困倦，就靠在车站座椅上，抱着手准备小睡。

他听见怪异的车轮响声。这声音其实挺熟悉，部门的人大多开这种车，因为它隐蔽性好、速度快、耗油少。维吉尔立刻拽起背包冲进人群里，一边跑一边满腔怒火：他没有多余的钱坐车了。早饭提供他奔跑的力气，他从街头窜进巷尾，知道追兵已经下车跟着人流朝他来。他唯一的优势大概是对地形比较熟悉，并自信还没有被看见。他小心翼翼地挪出小巷，往另一个当地人乘坐的小站跑。那里聚集了许多牧民，牛和羊把站台挤通水泄不通。这时维吉尔发现自己身上居然还剩二十元硬币。

他随便对售票员说了一个最近的地点，然后被羊群裹挟着拥上车厢。车开得很慢，从窗外只能看见许多羊蹄和他搭在窗户上的手。他感到呼吸困难，但至少没被发现。他是这么想的。

开到半路时他出了车祸。  
这一天大约是维吉尔的不幸日，他被甩飞出去的时候才离开原地三公里远。数不清的羊和他一起散落在沙地上。他的脸贴着热沙，很痛，估计已经烫伤。他等着部门里的人来抓他。  
羊在惨叫。维吉尔慢慢趴下去，闭上眼。

17

但丁没能见到他，维吉尔一早就被审查组领走，现在他的座位上空空荡荡。但丁和空座椅大眼瞪小眼。一路上来由他听了不少，概括而言就是维吉尔东窗事发，有人举报他违规使用设备，还一并勾连出其他琐碎罪名。高层大为震惊，连夜成立调查组审问，情况属实则要判他入狱十年。但丁想他绝不会在乎坐牢，但洗脑是很要命的。他往楼梯间走。

他没料到维吉尔会在那里，他以为犯罪嫌疑人应该要关在密不透风的玻璃笼子里，结果当事人面不改色，揣着手在贩卖机前买水。发现是但丁来，他的表情有点意外。  
“你他妈搞什么啊？”但丁说。

维吉尔静静地看着他。“这个给你。”他说，扔过来一个东西。但丁接住，发现是一条草莓味泡泡糖和一只纸鹤。

他很后悔那天没打断维吉尔的腿，因为几天后审查组传来消息，说维吉尔居然越狱了。

18

蒙杜斯叫他来办公室，这些天他忙得焦灼，房间很凌乱，但丁几乎找不到落脚的地方。  
“你应该听说维吉尔的事情了。”  
“哪一件？”

蒙杜斯从乱糟糟的桌面翻出一沓文件。“看看这个。”他说。但丁接过来，发现是维吉尔的设备使用报告。  
“他从十四岁开始做时间修复，是组里最年轻的。”蒙杜斯说，“他很有天赋。许多人赞扬他有一种神经质的敏锐，能从蛛丝马迹里看见最关键的部分。一般人达到这点需要十几年，而你的兄长今年才十八岁。”

但丁没说话。

“你有见过最初的那批修复者吗？那时候我们还没有完善设备，他们很多人都有后遗症。概率比现在高很多。”男人说，“幻听，幻视，精神分裂，等等等等。现代医学说他们的生物时间被扰乱，他们的精神其实已经留在过去，剩下的只是残骸。他们会看见过去发生的事，不少受害者甚至坚信自己亲历过第二次世界大战。那都是上个世纪的事了。仔细看你手中的文件，但丁，你发现了什么？”

那一页是维吉尔设备的老化程度评估。如果保养得当，一台设备可以使用五至八年，频繁的时间传输则会缩短机体寿命。他原本预料要看见一串惊人数字或磨损可怕的齿轮，但是报告上的数字都很平常。它比但丁的都要新一些。  
“他哪儿也没去。”但丁说。

蒙杜斯点头。“绝大部分患者几年后开始发病，也有少数当年就出现症状的例子。他们都活不长。”他说，“从他的情况来看，也许第一次修复工作后就开始了。”  
“那他估计没几年好活了。”但丁说。

他想象维吉尔抱着设备，睁着眼，看见不存在的家的天花板。那束康乃馨他没有带走，后来但丁在垃圾桶里发现它，花瓣已经干枯萎缩。他一个人坐着，说着话，之后再一个人离开。监控要是拍到，那场面一定很惊悚。

他突然很恼火。蒙杜斯是他这辈子第二讨厌的人，第一是之前往他披萨里丢黑橄榄和沙子的同僚。他想这男人是他们家的丧门星，每次出现都没什么好事：之前他对维吉尔说妈妈早就去世，现在又通知但丁老哥命不久矣。现在他就想朝他门牌上吐唾沫。  
“这份文件是部门机密，但我希望你知情。”蒙杜斯说，“去和他做个告别吧。”

“我以为你已经派了搜查组去抓他。”

“噢，你可别指望那些家伙，他们的指标纯粹是碰运气。有些事你总得亲力亲为。”

但丁关门离开。过一会儿他回来，把嚼剩的泡泡糖粘在门牌上。

19

维吉尔醒了，不是因为睡饱，是因为脸疼。他一睁眼就感到脸颊剧痛，像插满烧红的针。他一动也不能动，独自一人躺在床上痛得要死，眼皮肿得都看不清了。他伸手在身边乱摸，有人按住他，唰地撕下他脸上的冰镇贴。维吉尔发出一声惨叫。

“忍着点吧。”那人说。他给他换了新的，疼痛就没那么明显。之后他从吸管里喝了点水，又吃了药，房间很通风，他被吹得很凉快。他再次醒来时到了晚上七点，并且看清那个人是但丁。

“啊。”他说。他意识到自己的眼皮消肿了一点点，然而喉咙又痛起来。他的高烧卷土重来。但丁坐在没开灯的房间里盯着他。

“如果你不是这副样子，本来我是要揍你的。”他说。他穿出外勤的皮衣，戴着手套，整齐严肃地坐着，而维吉尔自己伤痕累累。他突然很想笑，他被衬托得挺可怜。

“你什么时候都可以揍我。”他说。

但丁又唰地把冰镇贴撕下来。他摸摸自己的脸，发现上面结满血块和痂，之前应该起了水泡。他的一只手缠在绷带里，手指歪斜得很奇怪。但丁问他要不要吃饭。

“你的包，”他说，“那里面东西差不多全烂了。我已经把能用的整理出来。”

他把那张照片递给他。怀表碎得很彻底，里面的照片倒还完整，就是边缘残破些。他用歪歪扭扭的手指把它展开，压平，贴在胸口上。“我的设备呢？”他问。  
“没了。”

维吉尔闭上眼睛。那天晚上他做梦，梦见自己站在一扇厚重的大门前，门把手烫得惊人。他知道这是家里的门。他把手搭在上面，很快闻到皮肤烧焦的糊味。  
他把手拿开，那上面什么也没有。

20

“我以为你会通知他们。”  
“我是来找你，不是来抓你。”但丁说，“而且就你现在这个样子，和他们走到半路就会嗝屁的。”

他制止维吉尔继续抠脸上的痂。维吉尔受伤的脸变得坑坑洼洼，眼皮还肿着，睡醒以后不停地流泪，看起来像棉花被全部挤扁到一边去的毛绒玩偶。在清醒时他打量自己的手，发现不光是歪斜，指甲也消失好几片。直到但丁把他缝补得能见光后他才看到外面开始下雨。

他们整天不说一句话，但丁不知道说什么，维吉尔看起来像无话可说。他在梦里不停闻到焦糊味，醒来时拼命伸长脖子看烧水壶是否着火。现在他没有设备，除了床哪儿也没法去。但丁把他从一种脆弱的平衡里踢了出来。他扭头看他，但丁正在吃泡泡糖，刚好吹出一个泡泡。

“全碎了？”  
“全碎了。”

他开始翻身，想把塞在枕头底下的照片拿出来。但丁帮他找，看看他，又看看照片。  
“你和她长得还挺像。”他说。

维吉尔笑了一声就呛住了。但丁看着他肿肿的眼皮、乌青的颧骨、伤痕累累的脸颊。母亲的遗容也是这样吗？

21

老哥状况稍好以后他出门给蕾蒂打电话。部里忙成一锅粥啦，她说，早上我去给蒙杜斯送报表，那地板乱得都没处落脚。你哥怎么样？

还好。

抓捕组被骂了一顿，现在部里不肯再发补贴，组长气得大骂。  
“他活该。”他说，“搞出那么大动静，还慢悠悠地晃。又不是谁都像青蛙一样蹲着等他来。”

那天他骑着摩托偷偷跟在车后面，绕到拐角里停下，远远看见人流朝一个方向撕开。他紧随其后，维吉尔左冲右突，很快把他绕迷了路，整整十分钟在同一片地打转，把他气得半死。后来他开到那个车站，问售票员车往哪开。  
“下一个车站。”售票员说。

但丁继续往前开。沙地很难骑，他深一脚浅一脚地慢慢挪，半路听到一声巨响。他被吓了一跳，抬头就看见羊在空中铺天盖地飞舞，接着便噗噜噜插在地上。到处都是碎玻璃。少数还活着的拼命叫喊，踢蹬着腿。羊肉块在地上闪闪发亮。  
他感觉像做梦。但即使是噩梦都比这有逻辑多了。他在肉块里开了好久，终于发现一个男人趴在地上，被钢片捅得像只刺猬。他把他翻过来。  
“维吉尔。”他叫了声。

维吉尔一动不动。他抱着设备的手指全折了，腿压得扁扁的。但丁把设备从他手里抠出来，他喊了一声，然后晕倒。

整整一小时但丁都在捡他的玩意儿。

他挂断电话，回房间时没看见床上有人，只有被子搭在地上。操，他心想，找遍整个屋子也没看到维吉尔的影子。最后他反应过来，想完了，往床底下一看。  
维吉尔缩在床底，闭着眼，抱着他的设备。他的手很冷，心跳比之前慢许多。

他把他拽出来。维吉尔猛然回神，怔怔地看着他。“你骗我。”他说。

但丁伸手就去抢。维吉尔当然抢不过他，急得张嘴就往他手上咬。他的骨头碎了，牙齿还是很利。他在推搡中被挤到床上去，然后但丁翻身上床把他压下，手腕绑在床头。他把他操了一顿。维吉尔的脸埋在毛毯里，差点窒息而死。

22

他想不通但丁哪来那么多时间对付他，感觉枕头都有他的口水味。但丁和他对骂，给他换药，把买来的食物全部煮成同一个味道。等到他能下床，但丁开始每天在餐桌边堵他。他没有时间休息，自然也动不了设备。他觉得但丁的想法简直幼稚到令人发指，但它很有效。  
后来他又意识到阻止他其实也是一个借口。  
“你不想和我待在一起吗？”但丁问，“你不想和弟弟干点有意思的事吗？”

维吉尔手里还捏着照片，只能一直举着，不然松手就会掉到地上，地上都是水。“滚蛋。”他回答。  
然后他意识到但丁确实敢做一些他以为他不敢做的事。

23

有时候但丁意识不到维吉尔时日无多的事实，因为当下的生活方式其实和他们小时候很像。他早上起来，边吃饭边和维吉尔拌嘴，做点其他事，吃饭，打架，吃饭，睡觉。

在维吉尔摆脱病患身份后想制服他就没那么容易了。他们能为仪器使用打得你死我活，也能在下雨天忘记关窗户的时候手忙脚乱一起擦满地的水。他每天和他挤在同一张床上，摸他越来越慢的脉搏，心想奇怪啊，他明明还是热的，怎么就马上要死了呢，将死的人手通常是很冷的。他在心底挺害怕维吉尔闭上眼就不睁开，平时就老是盯着他。维吉尔简直不堪其扰。

但丁想他自己知不知道这件事。

“那天你对我说‘晚安’而不是‘再见’呢。”煎鸡蛋的时候他说，“之前带我跑外勤的老头也跟我说过这个。他说每次你和别人说再见，你俩就都死掉一点点，然后慢慢积少成多。他说这都是放屁。你们要是会再见，那这句话就是废话，要是不会再见，这句话说了也白说。”

“我没想搞得那么隆重。”维吉尔说。这天他穿了件淡青色衬衫，袖口卷到手腕上，手指也终于长直了。但丁把煎蛋翻一个面，浇上酱油。

“做这个准备花了你多久？”  
“哪一个？”  
“丢下我。”

维吉尔看上去很迷惑。“我们有在一起过吗？”他说，“我早就丢下你了，但丁，只是你现在开始接受这个事实而已。”

但丁想把锅塞到他嘴里。他忍住了。“我恨你。”他说。他发现自己可能没几天好恨，手一抖把蛋黄戳破了，蛋就煎得很不像样。维吉尔很嫌弃地拨拉它一下，还是把它吞了下去。

24

他反应过来蒙杜斯纯粹在打击报复。要是他哪一天突然收到消息说维吉尔死了，他的心情还会好些，因为人总是要死的。但听别人死和看别人死感觉可不一样。他强迫自己和维吉尔告别，事实上依旧很难接受有一天会看不见维吉尔早上起来，坐在高脚凳上喝咖啡。这时候他才意识到他是爱维吉尔的，还他妈爱挺深。但丁亏大了。  
这结论让他很难过。一难过他的情绪就写在脸上，维吉尔莫名其妙地看着他，不明白对方为什么突然郁郁寡欢。但丁抱住他。  
“我要起来。”维吉尔说。  
但丁一动不动。

他推推他，用力挣他的手臂，捶但丁的头和肩膀。最后他们竟然又打起来了。他其实不想打维吉尔的脸，因为在他心里老哥长得是很好看的，他觉得弄坏这张脸很可惜，可维吉尔把他踢得向前扑，拳头自然也就落在他的脸上。但丁心惊胆战地听见那骨骼碰撞的声音，好在维吉尔的鼻梁没有变弯，眼睛也看不见血丝。他瞧着这张挨了一拳的脸。  
不知道她去世时是什么样子。他想，好像听说人会从眼睛开始慢慢消失，她的脸会不会也像这样肿起来？

“你在走神。”维吉尔说。他一直盯着他，但丁就会忍不住想维吉尔的眼球溶解后的样子。他从桌上随便抓了个纸袋把老哥头套住，维吉尔愤怒地吼叫，声音听起来闷闷的。纸袋里面一定有油。

他隐隐获得一点快感。套着纸袋的维吉尔变成一个符号，他看不见他的脸，唯一有辨识度的是纸袋上的商标。维吉尔很快也会变成这样一种东西。他可以是一个传说，一个名字，一个指代或者一个烙印，但不会再是人。

但丁隔着纸袋吻他。他把纸袋撕开，看见里面还是维吉尔怒气冲冲的脸，他没有变成一捧灰。他很高兴。

维吉尔一拳打在他脸上。

他就地把老哥办了。

在他还鲜活的时候但丁尽可能贴近他，不断试探以确认他确实活过。维吉尔的一切反应是他生存的证明。他听见喘息，心跳，吞咽，肢体碰撞，液体摩擦和掉落。我想听你的声音，他说，随便说什么。他握住的膝盖发抖。  
“但丁。”他说，“但丁。”

如果有一天他回忆维吉尔，他会记得他喊了自己名字。这一天维吉尔喊许多遍但丁姓名，从清晰到模糊，因为舌头痉挛只能发出奇怪的含糊声。但他会记得维吉尔喊他名字。“我爱你。”他说。  
他不停地吻他。

25

维吉尔发现自己站在家里。墙壁被烧得漆黑，木板全碎了，灰屑和火星在空中浮动。他意识到原本摆放书柜的位置现在出现了台阶，一路通往二楼。他想起来那里原本就是台阶，书柜是放在窗户旁边的。

他慢慢上楼去。房间里很黑，衣柜静静地和他对视。他知道但丁在那里面，母亲找到他，把他安置在这里。有时候他会梦见自己在那衣柜里，母亲的衣物堆在旁边，闻起来很安心。  
他打开柜门。里面什么也没有。

他愣愣地站在那儿。那一瞬间他明白了一些事情——或者说他早已明白，只是选择忘记。这时他听见楼下有人喊他，声音听起来像妈妈。“维吉尔？”她喊，“维吉尔？你在哪？”

他转身下楼去，妈妈站在她原本倒下的位置。“我们得走了。”她说。  
“去哪里？”  
“去找爸爸。”

他回头看一眼楼上。“但丁不在这儿。”他说。  
母亲笑着摸摸他的头。“他会找到我们的。”他说，“很久以后他就会过来，到时候我们一起，快快乐乐地。妈妈好想你呀。”  
维吉尔紧紧抱住他。他抬头看见她头发中插的正是那些花朵。

“谢谢你，维吉尔。”她说，“我们走吧。”

他们手牵着手往门外去。

-1

但丁收拾茶几的时候维吉尔正在吃巧克力。他偶然买了一盒，结果对方居然很喜欢。他原先以为维吉尔不喜欢吃甜食。  
“糖纸扔垃圾桶里，不要放桌上。”

维吉尔没有说话。他坐在窗边，翘着腿，风把他吹得很单薄。麻雀在窗棂边啄掉下的碎屑。维吉尔看着它们，显得有些惊奇。  
“海雀。”他说。

但丁想起他们前几天看到的海鸥，它把但丁的披萨叼走一块，气得他边骂边追，维吉尔在旁边围观，海鸥停在他肩上。但丁看得出他的视线偏高。他在心中揣测维吉尔眼中的景象，有时也暗自羡慕：消逝的景色在他视线里复苏了。  
他想维吉尔像一只蝴蝶。蝴蝶能比人类多看见五种颜色，而在维吉尔眼里，过去、现在与未来同时发生。他的生命中没有告别，因为它们是一直活着的。

真可恶，但丁想。他感觉好像下雨了。


End file.
